In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content. Additionally, that media content is available from a plethora of sources. For example, media content may be received via a broadcast source or an on-demand source or may be retrieved from local or removable storage. In any of these cases, receiving, retrieving, and/or playing back the media content involves the risk that the media content may be of poor quality (e.g., be corrupted or suffer from data loss). For example, a poor television signal may affect the receipt of a broadcast program, and a damaged CD disk may affect the playback of a CD. Furthermore, in response to encountering these issues, users, in addition to being unable to access the media content, may become frustrated with the source of the media content (e.g., a television provider).